


Cherokee Roses

by HardyGirl528491



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardyGirl528491/pseuds/HardyGirl528491
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a series of connected and unconnected Caryl drabbles! The plot bunnies grabbed me and I decided to let them take me down the Caryl hole! M for Dixon mouth of course and you never know maybe other stuff too! May return at some point but for now I'm done with this one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - 
> 
> So sorry it took me so long to get this one up!!! This is not necessarily connected to the Pregnant story line but it could be. Any way I really liked writing this one however I had the hardest time ending it and I’m really not happy with the ending but I don’t think I'm going to come up with anything soon. So I decided to just post it and if I do come up with something I will update it then!!
> 
> I am so blown away by the fact that people really liked the first drabble! The next chapter is another may or may not be connected and I am in the process of writing one that is defiantly connected!
> 
> Anyways enough of my rabbling I hope y’all like this one and please let me know what you think!! 
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox! Plus if I did we would already have Carol and Daryl together in the show not just in our minds!!

Rick, Daryl, Maggie, and Michonne were on a run to a town that Maggie and Glenn had found on their last scouting mission, 2 days ago. The town appeared to have been relatively untouched by looters, so the young couple had brought back what formula they could and the group began planning a large run to bring back as many supplies as they could. The group of 4 had made their way through the grocery store, a few clothing shops, a baby store and were about to start going through the large outdoor sports store that was on the outskirts of town. 

“Okay lets stick together on this one, we’ll start over with the guns and ammo and make our way around.” Rick said to the group as they piled out of the three trucks they had brought with them. 

The group nodded their understanding and began making their way through the super-center. They found plenty of ammo and a few useful guns, some even with suppressors. They made their way further into the store picking up hatchets and knives, survival gear, fishing equipment, outdoor clothing, and lots of boots. Finally they came across the archery section and Daryl took the lead. He grabbed every bolt there, wax and cleaning equipment, and a couple of quivers. He then came to the bows. He grabbed a compound bow, that was nicer than anything he had ever shot. Daryl then moved to the crossbows. The redneck hunter grabbed one of the nicest bows he had ever seen and then started looking for something in particular. He finally found what he was looking for and felt the weight, and checked the pull of the string. Perfect, he thought. He went back to the supplies area and grabbed a wrist guard. He turned and nodded at Rick; the group then made their way out of the store to finish filling up the vehicles and head home. On their way out Daryl grabbed a archery target deer. He had plans for the things he had grabbed. They loaded up the trucks and made the 40 minute drive back to the prison. 

Beth opened the gate for them as they drove into the yard. The others came out to help unload the haul of supplies. This was probably the biggest run they had ever made and spirits were high within the group. Carol made her way over to Daryl's truck and began helping him unload it. She smiled when she saw all the archery equipment; she was glad he had found something for himself. 

Later that night after all the supplies had been put away and a large dinner had been cooked and enjoyed. Carol found Daryl in their cell fiddling with one of the crossbows he had brought back. She smiled as she watched the man inspect the weapon, pull the string back and dry fire it. Carol couldn't help but wonder why he had brought back three different bows. she could understand the compound bow but why two crossbows he already had his original and the one Michonne and Rick had found a while back as backups. Her curiosity got the best of her, Carol cleared her throat; breaking the rough man out of his routine with the bows. 

“Hey” he said softly as she came to sit next to him. 

She gave him a short yet passionate kiss. 

“Hey. I’m glad you made it back.” Carol said softly, her hand resting on the back of his neck playing with the longer bits of his hair. 

“I told ya woman, I’ll always come back.” Daryl said quietly. 

Carol nodded and they shared a quiet smile. They lapsed into a comfortable silence. 

“Gottcha somthin.” He said softly. 

He held up the crossbow he had been inspecting when she came in and handed it to her. Carol’s eyes went wide, she had been asking him for months to teach her how to shoot his crossbow. He had always scoffed at her and walked away mumbling something under his breath, which Carol swore one time sounded like, “ain’t nobody touchin her but me.” She was excited to finally have the chance to learn. 

“When do we start?” She said gleefully.

Daryl chuckled and gently took the weapon from her hands and sat it on the floor. 

“Tommora right now I just wanna lay down and sleep fore we got watch.”

Carol nodded and stood to close the curtain on their cell door. They both readied for bed which for Daryl only consisted of removing his vest and begrudgingly his boots but they were set right by the bed and could be easily thrown on at a moments notice. Carol removed her sweater and shoes with watch in a few hours neither of the pair felt the need to undress completely. They curled up into bed cuddled together and drifted to sleep. 

About 4 hours later Rick woke them for their watch. Daryl grabbed both his new crossbow and hers, along with a quiver of bolts. Carol grabbed her riffle and they headed out to the guard tower. The pair climbed the stairs and eventually made it to the top of the tower, settling in for their 4 hour watch. Daryl decided to wax and lube the strings on both bows and lube the rails. 

“Can you show me how to do that?” Carol asked softly. 

Daryl smirked up at her. “Yeah. Jus’ like this. Not to much.” He instructed as she imitated his movements on her own bow. 

“Thank you for this by the way.” Carol said as they worked, periodically stopping to check the perimeter.

“Ain’t nothin. Jus figure better than that riffle if ya tryin ta be quite…. An’ stops ya from buggin me bout it so much.” Daryl huffed with a small smirk.

Carol chuckled and gave his cheek a quick kiss.

“Alright, so firs go head an’ try ta pull this string here back.” Daryl said pointing out the things he was talking about. 

Carol nodded and held the bow down like she’d seen him do so many times and tried to pull the string back. She struggled slightly but managed to get the string notched in the trigger mechanism. 

“Good. Now stand straight and bring it up sorta like your rifle.” He said gently.

She did as instructed. The weight was much more manageable then his bow and it seemed slightly shorter than his. 

“Alright, naw don’ hold it so tight to your shoulder. And move this hand here. Legs like this. Look through here.”  
As he was directing her stance he moved so that his front was pressed to her back with his arms around her guiding her to the correct stance.

“Now when you fire, you squeeze the trigger, never pull.” Daryl said in her ear his breath hot against her skin. 

She was incredibly turned on at the moment and if the bulge pressing into her ass was any indication so was he. She nodded at his last instruction and allowed his finger to guide hers, squeezing the trigger and dry-firing the bow. He turned her head to his then and captured her mouth in a bruising kiss, grabbing the crossbow out from her hands and setting it down gently as their kiss became more and more heated. He started walking back into the room and off the balcony. Their hands wandering over the others body. Carol broke the kiss and began laving her way down his neck and to his collarbone. He pulled her up then, grabbed the bottom of her shirt and ripped it over the top of her head. 

**CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR**

Later after having put their clothes back on, Daryl began explaining how the sights on the bow worked and how to load a bolt. He had her practice quickly notching the string and loading a bolt. By the time their shift was over Carol was ready to begin actually shooting. Daryl led her over to the spot in the yard where he had set up the target deer. 

“Alrigh’ go’head and load up.”

Carol did as he said and took aim at the target.

“Good now ‘member line up and deep breath, now squeeze.” His hand was on the small of her back as he said this.

She followed his instructions and as she squeezed the trigger he pushed gently on her back. The bolt hit the deer in the hind leg, not the target area; she huffed and he chuckled.

“Tha’s ok we’ll keep workin’ on it.”

They worked like this till Beth came to get them for lunch. By that time Carol was consistently hitting with in the target and more times then not hitting the bullseye. Daryl thought it was time to start trying moving targets; so while Carol looked after Judith and helped Beth with the laundry, he wrangled Carl to help him rig up a way to move the deer around. They found a board of wood and a couple of desk chairs; they used the wheel bases, from the chairs, and duck taped them to the bottom of the board. Then they screwed the deers legs into the board and drilled holes in the middle of each side and in all four corners of the board. They tied some rope through each hole and when they pulled the ropes the deer would move. 

Daryl went inside to get Carol and brought her out to see his creation. 

“Wow guy’s this looks great!” She exclaimed as soon as she saw it.

“Alrigh’ get loaded up and then Carl is goin ta pull onea the strings. Do yer best to hit the target.” 

Carol nodded as she notched the string and loaded a bolt.

“Ya ready?” he asked.

She nodded once and took a deep breath. 

“Aim where it’s gonna be, not where it is.” Daryl whispered right before Carl started moving the deer.

Carol took aim and squeezed. The bolt flew and then hit the ground right where the deer used to be.

“Tha’s alrigh’. Try ‘gain”

She nodded and loaded the bow again. 

“Alrigh’ kid go.” Daryl yelled.

Carol took a deep breath, aimed, and let the bolt fly.

“WAY TO GO CAROL!” Carol called from where he stood. 

The bolt was dead center in the bullseye. Carol smiled wide at Daryl, who was giving her his trademark smirk. 

“Goo’ job woman. Now do it 30 more times.” He quipped as he shot her a wink, she smirked back.

They worked with the moving target until Beth dragged them in for dinner. That night Daryl gave her a shoulder massage which led to a quick round of love making and then they fell into a deep sleep in each others arms. 

Over the next few months Carol became more and more efficient with her bow. Daryl began taking her out with him to hunt, claiming that if he had two people hunting he wouldn’t have to be gone as long and also that they could make jerky out of what they brought back extra. Carol knew that he just enjoyed her company and that seeing her taking down game made him insanely proud. She was nearly as deadly as him with her bow after about 3 months of practice and when she took down her first buck Daryl was quick to let everyone know that it was her who had taken down the animal. He could not have been prouder of his woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-
> 
> Ok so I hope y’all enjoyed that!! I had a blast writing it! 
> 
> I have not become completely comfortable with writing smut so thats why the cut but I’m getting there so hopefully we will have some soon cause I do want to but I want to give you something good and not something I hate and you will too most likely. 
> 
> Ok so on to happier things!!
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!!
> 
> HardyGirl528491


	2. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - 
> 
> So this is another of the may or may not be within the Pregnant universe. It works in and out of that universe. 
> 
> This was inspired by a drawing that I found on tumblr of Daryl and Carol sitting together shirtless with their back scars on display. I don’t remember who the artist was from tumblr but they are amazing!! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!!! 
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox! Plus if I did we would already have Carol and Daryl together in the show not just in our minds!!

It was a cool early fall night and the prison was quiet besides the sounds of Hershel’s snoring and Judith’s soft cooing; Carol and Daryl were wrapped up together in their bunk. She never would have thought that Daryl Dixon would be one to cuddle; she had been surprised however when after their first time he pulled her back flush against his chest and held her close all night, nuzzling into her neck. The couple were currently enjoying cuddling after a long day. Carol was laying half on top of Daryl’s bare chest, her fingers tracing one of the many scars that littered his body.

“Pa got mad one nigh’ cause I had brough’ a stray pup home. After he took the pup out back…. ‘e came back in and beat me with his favorite belt buckle… never saw the pup again.” Daryl said softly while he ran his fingers across he back. 

They sat in silence for a while both knowing there were no words that could offer comfort. Daryl begun running his calloused fingers over a scar on Carol’s back that was particularly rough. She sighed. 

“One night I was making dinner and trying to help Sophia with her math homework. I lost track of time and let all the water boil out of a pot for pasta. It was one of those older pots, you know the ones with the copper bottoms?”

“Mmmm”

“Well anyways the copper melted and the whole core turned into molten metal when I picked it up. It burned through the linoleum and almost caught the cabinets on fire.” Carol paused and took a shuddering breath.

“Ya don’ havta talk ‘bout it.” He whispered into her hair. 

She shook her head. 

“No, I want to. I need to.” 

Daryl nodded and ran his hand softly over her back. Carol sighed and ran her fingers over the tattoo on his chest. 

“Ed heard the ruckus and came into the kitchen; he was drunker then usual. Sophia ran to her room and he grabbed a steak knife. He beat me for a while, then turned me face down and put the knife to my skin and pulled sideways…. Had to get a friend to help me stitch it up…. He probably would have killed me if I’d gone to the hospital.” Carol spoke softly and when she was finished she pressed herself closer to Daryl. 

As she was telling him the story Daryl tensed up. He so wished that that dumbass prick was still alive just so he could shoot a bolt straight through his eye after he’d beaten him to a pulp. When Carol cuddled up closer he relaxed, she was here with him and no one was ever going to hurt her again. He sighed and began running his fingers along her back again. She moved her hand to his chest and trailed her fingers down towards his stomach. On his right hip she found another scar, however as she traced it with the tips of the small fingers she realized that is was actually two scars that were connected. 

“Tha’ firs’ one I got when Pa threw me into a mirror on the wall. Then ‘bout a’month later he thought it’d be funny to wake me by usin’ me as an ash tray.” Daryl said quietly, a distant quality to his voice, as though he were reliving old memories.

Carol moved down his body and placed a gentle kiss on the interconnected scars. They continued to trace the others scars and recount the stories attached. Eventually the couple drifted into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-
> 
> Ok so I hope y’all enjoyed that!! I was really inspired and just had to get it out!! I have started writing the next chapter which will be within the Pregnant storyline! 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!!
> 
> HardyGirl528491


	3. I Gotcha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N -  
> Hello all so massive updates today I have updated the Pregnant chapter and the I Ain’t A Judas chapter and they have been reorganized as well. Anyway while rewatching season 3 in preparation for Season 4 I had an epiphany and decided to make a few changes and then with season 4 now the story line should work nicely. 
> 
> Don’t even get me started about episode 4. I am still PISSED!!! But anyways I hope yal enjoy all the updates!!!
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox! Plus if I did we would already have Carol and Daryl together in the show not just in our minds!!

Daryl sat there outside that solitary cell, dead down trying to work up the nerve to open the door and face what he knew was there. He could only see two real possibilities of what he will find inside, and only one that seems actually feasible. He had seen what was left of T-Dog in that hallway; Daryl just couldn’t see anyway that Carol could have survived that many walkers with just her knife. Hell he wasn’t even sure that she would have made it alone with only a knife. He jammed her blade, the one he had found for her, into the hard concrete floor over and over again, steadily getting more and more forceful. Why hadn’t he told her how he felt? Why had he always brushed off her flirty comments. He should have just told her. _God damn it_ he thought as he jammed the knife into the wall behind him. He stood up kicked his foot, hard, against the door, paced back and forth, pulled the dead walker away from the door, and wrenched it open expecting to have to deal with one of his worst nightmares. When she turned her head slowly and he saw the faint smile pass over her lips his heart stopped. How? How had she managed to make it in here and save herself? He reached out to take her face in his hand to get a better look at her eyes. Clear blue, like always. He let out the breath he was holding and gathered he up in his arms. As they made there way back from the solitary cells he worried about how he would protect them if any walkers stumbled upon them. But it seemed at least this once luck was on their side. He made his way into the common room and found that no one was there. Daryl figured some of them were outside in the yard and the others were in the cell block. But as he carried her up the stairs to her cell, fe found that everyone was in fact outside. _Just as well_ he thought. They would have just swarmed around her and that was the last thing she needed right now. Carol moaned slightly as he set her down on the bunk in the cell which had once belonged to her and Lori.

“Stay put now. Gonna go get ya some water and such.” Daryl mumbled softly.

Carol acknowledged him and he walked swiftly back to what functioned as their kitchen, grabbed a couple of water bottles and a bowl of the noodles they had earlier in the day. As he made his way back up the stairs he peeked outside the windows and saw that Rick was holding ass-kicker. Daryl smirked to himself and decided he’d give his brother-type some more time with his daughter before he told the rest of the group that Carol was safe. He didn’t want to admit it to himself but a part of him just wanted to be with her without the other and take care of her for a little while.

“Ok drink a little ‘a this. Gotta get some water in ya. Got yerself all dehydrated down there.” He said as he walked back into the cell and handed her one of the water bottles. She sipped on the water gently.   “I.. I”  Carol coughed loudly.  “I knew you would find me.”

Daryl looked at her shocked, not really sure what to say he pulled his lower lip into his mouth and held it with his teeth smirking slightly as he nodded and mumbled, “Always”

Carol smiled sweetly up at him and thought about just coming right out and telling him exactly how she felt.  But just as she made to talk he started to say something.

“Go ahead” she said, chuckling lightly.

 _Damn it was good to hear her laugh again._  He thought before asking, “How the hell did ya get there anyhow?  We found T and figured you were gone.  I mean we dug a grave and everythin’. You...  you...”  He wanted to tell her how broken he had been, how much he had missed her, how he had left a cherokee rose he had kept to give to her someday on her grave but he couldn’t.  

“You were dead.”  Daryl sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  

Why couldn’t he just nut up and tell her that he had thought his life was over when she was gone, that he loved her?   _Wait love where the fuck did that come from Dixon’s don’t love nothin.  Shit he was fucked._

Carol patted the bed beside her and motioned for him to sit.   “I know.  I hoped you would find me and I heard you and Carl in the hall clearing cells and I thought i was saved and then nothing.  I thought after that i would die in that cell.  I’m glad you found me.”  

Carol smiled softly and brought her hand to his cheek.  He didn’t even flinch he was getting better with being touched but it had been a long process.  She was just glad it had worked.  

Daryl sighed when she put her hand to his cheek.  It felt so good to have her touch him.  He wasn’t thinking when he turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand.  When he looked back at her there was no hate of disgust in her eyes simply love.  

They began to lean together lips getting closer until Daryl whipped his head around at the sound of everyone coming inside and Hershel yelling for his bag.

“Stay here, rest, drink so’more. I’ll bring em up to see ya.”  

Carol nodded and leaned back in the bed, disappointed that they had been so close and still she hadn’t been able to tell him how she felt.  Little did she know Daryl was feeling the same thing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She watched as they loaded up the Hyundai to go after Glenn and Maggie.  She sighed as he packed up the bags they had packed inside with everything they might need for the rescue mission. He moved back and forth from inside cell block C to the car. Every time he passed her and Judith he would look at her glance into her eyes it was like he was afraid she would disappear again. They had been so close to getting to something more and then nothing because two of their own had been taken and a mysterious woman had showed up offering to take them to the young couple.

He couldn’t believe this was happening he had just gotten her back and here he was having to run off on a rescue mission with some samurai bitch who said she knew where short round and his girl were. He just wanted to enjoy that she was alive for a little while longer but apparently the universe couldn’t let him have that.

Sooner then either wanted the car was packed and they were ready to head out. Daryl came back with his bow from inside the cell block and as he reached her gently touched her shoulder. The warmth from his touch lingered much longer then his hand did.

“Stay safe.” He said.

She smiled and said, “Nine lives remember”

This had been their customary goodbye since last winter out on the run any time either had to leave the shelter of the group, usually Daryl but occasionally Carol too, they refused to say goodbye to one another and instead had come up with these two lines which encompassed all they really wanted to say to each other and more.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-  
> Ok so I hope y’all enjoyed that!!
> 
> I hope ya’ll like this one just as much!
> 
> You guys all make me so much more excited to write! 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!!
> 
> HardyGirl528491


	4. Gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - 
> 
> Hello all so massive updates today I have updated the Pregnant chapter and the I Ain’t A Judas chapter and they have been reorganized as well. Anyway while rewatching season 3 in preparation for Season 4 I had an epiphany and decided to make a few changes and then with season 4 now the story line should work nicely. 
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox! Plus if I did we would already have Carol and Daryl together in the show not just in our minds!!

Carol held the baby as she watched the Hyundai pull away off to save the young couple who had been taken by some mad man. She hoped they would be back soon and she could figure out what was going on between her and the gruff redneck she had fallen so hard for.

As they drove away Daryl fidgeted in the seat he always hated being in cars the bike was defiantly his preferred means of travel less confined more one with the nature around more room to think. And that is what he needed to do think about what he was going to do about Carol. He knew he couldn’t let her slip away again it would kill him. He sunk into deep thoughts as Rick drove down the road to the Woodberry place.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

When he heard Glen tell him that Merle was there he knew he had to find him he wouldn’t leave his brother again no way. But he thought he could just talking Merle out of the fire fight they were having and get him to let them go. It hadn’t ton that way not at all and now here he was with a bag over his head while people screamed and yelled. The bag was ripped off his head and then he saw him, Merle, his older brother alive and well. Missing an arm by the looks of it but still he was alive. What were the fucking odds of that. The so called Governor was raving about something and then Daryl heard the chants,

“Kill ‘em!”

“Come on Merle kill him!”

“Come on kill ‘em now!”

And in an instant Daryl was scared he didn’t know what his brother would do he had no idea. The Governor wanted them to fight to the death he knew even if he won there wasn’t any way this psycho was going to let him live. He knew he’d never see her again and he was pissed he hadn’t told her she would never know that he had loved her with all his being.

He jockeyed around while his brother talked to the crowd and then the first punch came and in an instant Daryl was the 10 year old kid again getting beat up by a no good pa and the older brother who tried to protect him from the bastard but occasionally had to get his anger out too. Merle kicked him in the gut after he fell to the ground and Daryl made up his mind then he would fight for his life even if after he won he was shot in the head. Then the walkers were brought out. He ran after Merle and got him around the neck while he had him on the ground.

“You really think this asshole’s gonna let you go?” He asked his brother struggling to breathe after having been kicked in the gut multiple times.

“Just follow my lead, little brother. We’re gettin’ out ‘a this right now.” Merle said and then they were a team they had each others back circling as the walkers were brought in closer and closer till the first gun shot rang out.

Daryl knew it was Rick he just had to make sure he got Merle out with him as he ran by the guy stupidly holding his crossbow he knocked him upside the head and took it back and ran for the light that Rick was shining for him. When he found Rick they ran so they could make it out of this god forsaken mad-house.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

After the argument back at the town Daryl knew it would be a hard sell for them to allow Merle back to the prison with them he just hoped they understood that Merle was blood and that he wouldn’t leave him again. Apparently not. So as they talked after having knocked out Merle, Daryl realized that he wouldn’t be going back to the prison. He only hoped he would get back at one point and back to Carol. He wasn’t sure what he would do without her. When Glen asked what he wanted them tell her he knew he could say what he really water to tell her: that he loved her, that he was sorry but he couldn’t leave Merle again, that he wished she would come with them. So he just told them that she would understand because he knew she would. She always understood when it came to him always. As he walked into the woods with his brother he wondered if he hadn’t just made a decision that he would regret for the rest of his life.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol stood there at the gate with Carl waiting for them to come back and when she saw that green Hyundai pull up she felt her heart pick up they were back. She helped Carl open the gate and Rick jumped out of the car while Carol looked in all the window searching for the hard hunter who had been on her mind since he left yesterday. She couldn’t see him. Where was he? She felt panic rising in her.

“Where’s Daryl?” Carol asked frantic, fearing the worst. She clutched her sternum trying to control her breathing.

“It’s all right. He’s alive.” Rick told her quickly.

She let out her breath and kept looking for him trying to figure out why he wasn’t in the car.

“We ran into his brother.”

Carol was shocked. Merle was alive? They found him? He was with Daryl? All this still didn’t explain where he was.

“They went off.” Carol stared at Rick as if he was speaking Russian. What did he mean they went off?

“He left?” She asked in shock.

Rick nodded. Carol looked around again and whispered,

“Daryl left?….. Hhhhh…. He’s gone?”

Rick nodded again hating the hurt he saw on his friends face. He knew the hunter and her had something between them and knew this would be hard on her.

“Is he coming back?” Carol asked tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Rick just looked at her and she had her answer. She walked away trying to get control of her emotions and then Rick came to her.

“Gone?” She cried

Then he told them about Oscar and Carol felt her heart breaking she would never see him again he had just gone. No goodbye, no I love you’s nothing he would never know that her heart would always belong to him. She hugged Rick as she got a hold of herself the others needed her to be strong so she would for them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She missed him kept hoping she’d hear his boot trudging up those stair to come see Lil Ass-Kicker but she never did. She wanted so badly to be angry at him but when Glen had told her what he had told them to tell her she knew what he meant. She knew he was simply following his blood and that he felt he had no other choice it was part of his code and the world needed men like that. Men with strong moral centers. Men like Daryl. It was part of his code blood is the most important thing. She guessed she had just hoped she had made it to blood status but she guessed not since he was off God knows where with his brother.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later when she saw him at the fence with his brother and Rick fighting their way back into the prison and she felt a weight lift off of her heart he was back. Maybe she could have a second chance after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-
> 
> Ok so I hope y’all enjoyed that!! 
> 
> I hope ya’ll like this one just as much!
> 
> You guys all make me so much more excited to write! 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!!
> 
> HardyGirl528491


	5. Unsaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - 
> 
> So this is the first one set firmly in the pregnant universe! I know I’m excited are ya’ll? Anyway this whole chapter is just in our wonderful couples mind and is set in the very first scene of “I Ain’t A Judus”.
> 
> I hope ya’ll enjoy this one it was really challenging but fun to write and very different cause I usually write while I’m at work I have a lot of down time especially on weeknights but this one I had to write while watching the episode closely! Anyway it was really fun and I know I’ll be doing it again soon!
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox! Plus if I did we would already have Carol and Daryl together in the show not just in our minds!!

They had just come in from the yard after the devastating attack by the Governor. They had lost Axle and the front gate was decimated; leaving the grassy area between the fences filled with walkers. It would be a while before they would be able to clear it out again but they couldn’t waste what little ammo they had. Carol made her way up to the perch to check on Judith, while the others dealt with Merle and prepared Axel’s body. _I’m so glad he’s back safe_. She thought as she checked the makeshift crib where baby Judith lay softly cooing and wiggling around. Carol picked her up gently, humming a lullaby while rocking her from side to side. Such a sweet little girl. She looked up as she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. Daryl gave her soft smile and then went to set his stuff down in the cell next to hers.

——————————————————————————————

Daryl was so relieved that she was okay. The only thing he had been able to think about on his way back to the prison and while fighting off the walkers that had descended on Rick, was Carol. He knew she would understand why he had left, but he also knew she might be upset with him, all the same. Really he wouldn’t blame her, he was upset with himself for leaving her with so much unsaid especially after what almost happened when he found her. When they thought she was dead he had cursed himself for not having the balls to tell her how he felt. And then his joy from having found her was interrupted by the threat to Glenn and Maggie, and again he had left things unsaid. Then he had been captured by that bastard and thrown into a fight with his brother, who was somehow alive. After Rick had gotten them both out he was forced to choose between Merle and the people who had become his family including the woman who had stolen his heart.. In the end he decided that if he went with Merle and let the others cool off for a day or so, they would be able to look at the situation more clearly. He had never planed to not come back. How could he? Anytime he let his mind wander it went to the woman whom he was unable to confess his love to. His entire world now revolved around Carol.

He and Rick had finally agreed on what to do with Merle for now, locking him up in the common area they used for meals. Daryl wanted to set his stuff down before Rick started the meeting he wanted to have. As he made his way up the stairs, he saw Carol standing at the perch with Ass-Kicker cooing softly to the baby, who looked to have grown more than he would’ve thought in just the few days he had been gone. God he had missed them both. As he passed to set his stuff down in the cell next to her’s, Daryl smirked at the woman who had stolen his heart. He set his bow and pack down on the bunk made his way back out onto the upper walkway and back towards Carol. His body seemed to gravitate towards hers of its own volition. Beth came up the stairs and moved the now sleeping Jude into Carol’s cell. Carol looked up and for moment they looking to each other souls. Only to be interrupted by the sound of Rick’s gun being racked.

——————————————————————————————

They both looked down as Rick and the others began to talk. Daryl couldn’t decide wether he thought they should stay or go, he really wasn’t sure which was the best option now that they had Judith to worry about. Carol on the other hand thought that at the moment they needed to stay for a bit and hope they could gather a few more supplies before leaving within the next week or so. However they both trusted Rick and if he said they weren’t leaving then they would help him defend this place. They both listened to the conversation and when Merle pipped in with his two cents Daryl began walking over towards his brother eyeing him. He listened to what his brother said though and he did have a point, this “Governor” could starve them out if he got the high ground and there would be no hope then. Daryl would die before he watched his family be handed over to that prick. He didn’t even want to think about what the bastard would do with the girls, with Carol. Carol watched Daryl closely as he stood leaning against the railing. He seemed to be thinking about something unpleasant. Carol was worried after what Merle had said she didn’t think she could bear watching her family mowed down by that man and she knew she couldn’t bear to think of what Daryl might do to try and save them. Hershel was then yelling at Rick as he walked out, pulling them both from those thoughts. Daryl was starting to worry about his friend he didn’t seem the same since Lori’s death and it didn’t appear to have gotten any better since he left and returned. He resigned himself to picking up the slack that their leader had started to drop in his grief. Carol was worried about Rick he had been struggling ever since Judith’s birth and the death of her mother. He had barely even held the baby in the time he had been back after rescuing Glenn and Maggie. As the man left the room they both looked back at each other. Daryl knew he had to talk with her soon he couldn’t leave these things unsaid any more. Carol decided she would try to talk with him later that day he had to know how she felt about him wether he felt it or not she did not want to go another day without him knowing she loved him.

——————————————————————————————

Carol walked down the catwalk running her hands along the bars of the cells towards his cell. She wasn’t sure how this would go but she needed to talk to him at least. As she came to his cell she peered in and found him fiddling with one of his bolts. Daryl had heard her coming and looked up as she moved to lean against the door frame of his cell. She gave him that smile that she seemed to save just for him. He gave her a small smile back and they looked at each other for a few seconds before she spoke,

“Haven’t had a chance to say… glad you came back.”

Daryl scoffed. After their little meeting earlier he really thought it would be better to just pack up and leave. If they stayed in the prison, there was a good chance it would be the last place any of them stayed.

“To what? All this?” He said, flippantly.

Carol knew what he was thinking but she also realized that this prison had become a home to them. She was beginning to worry that he didn’t see it that way that he didn’t want to be here. She moved into his cell and took a seat on the stool he had brought in.

“This is our home.” She said trying to get him to realize that she meant he was her home.

“This is a tomb.” Daryl growled.

She was taken back to that day not so long ago when T-Dog had said the same thing. She didn’t want to believe it but maybe it was true. She looked away from him trying to get a grip on her emotions.

“That’s what T-Dog called it. Thought he was right… till you found me.” She said turning back to face him.

He looked at her with a sad smirk of a smile. They looked at each other both wrestling over what to say next, both wondering if they shouldn’t just come out and tell the other their feelings. Daryl got uncomfortable with the science and staring and moved his bolt back and forth in front of his face. The way she was looking at him was making him want so much to tell her he was in love with her. _Shit there that was again. Love?_ Daryl thought. She dropped her gaze and so did he glad that he hand’t done anything stupid yet.

“He’s your brother, but he’s not good for you.” Carol said softly.

Daryl glared at her softly. It wasn’t his worst glare but it defiantly wasn’t how he usually looked at her. He knew she was right but _fuck this was his blood ain’t nothin’ more important then blood._

“Don’t let him bring you down” She added.

He dropped his gaze and fiddled with the bolt he had been holding. Not wanting to look at her face afraid of what he might see there.

“After all look how far you’ve come.”

He looked at her then, wondering if she had last her damn mind. He was still the pissed of redneck he’d always been just happened to have people now and responsibilities but he had changed hadn’t he? He thought back to the beginning of all of this and decided maybe he had changed, maybe she was right. Before this he defiantly would not have been having feelings for someone like he was for Carol. He looked around the cell not sure how to take her compliment and the scoffed and laughed. She laughed with him. He had defiantly missed this.

“You better get some rest before your watch.” Carol said gently.

Daryl nodded and smirked at her as she left the room.

——————————————————————————————

Daryl woke up after a couple hours from his nap and rolled out of bed to head out to watch. As he started walking down the stairs he saw Carol sitting with Merle. _Oh fuckin hell what the fuck is this?_ He thought as he slowed his steps so he hopefully wouldn’t be heard. They were talking softly about something and Merle seemed confused by something she said. _What the fuck is she tellin him?_ He questioned. He came up to the first doorway into the area they were in and stopped pulling his arms up and crossing them ready to step in if needed. He couldn’t hear what she said but Merle made eye contact with him before looking back and Carol and smirking lightly. Then she got up and walked out of his cell. _What the fuck was that all about._ He wondered. He knew whatever it was it was enough to shake Merle up he could tell by the look on his brothers face when he had looked at him. Daryl stayed just a few seconds longer after Carol moved out of the cell and then moved to go take watch.

——————————————————————————————

When they gathered together around a fire that night in the cell block Carol couldn’t help but think of how crazy there day had been. She resolved that tomorrow she would talk to him about how she felt about him. As she listened to Beth sing that old Tom Waits it was so true to how they lived today. She glanced over at Daryl and smiled he smirked back before turing to talk with Rick about something. He had come so far and he didn’t even realize it. Tomorrow she would talk to him and know once in for all if he felt for her what she did for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-
> 
> Ok so I hope y’all enjoyed that!! I have started writing the next chapter which will also be within the Pregnant storyline! 
> 
> You guys all make me so much more excited to write! 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!!
> 
> HardyGirl528491


	6. Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-  
> Hello all so massive updates today I have updated the Pregnant chapter and the I Ain’t A Judas chapter and they have been reorganized as well. Anyway while rewatching season 3 in preparation for Season 4 I had an epiphany and decided to make a few changes and then with season 4 now the story line should work nicely. 
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox! Plus if I did we would already have Carol and Daryl together in the show not just in our minds!! Oh and What happened Sunday would never have happened!!

Carol watched from the guard tower as Rick, Carl, and Michonne pulled away from the prison. She knew she had to tell Daryl today how she felt. She had tried to talk with him yesterday but somehow it just hadn’t quite worked. They were to close to war not to say all that need to be said, if she didn’t she knew she would regret it forever. She sighed, no use worrying about it right now she still had 3 hours left on her watch but then she would talk to him. She smiled as she saw the man walk out of the woods with his brother beside him.

——————————————————————————————

Their hunt had gone well they found plenty of squirrels and a few rabbits but Daryl was insanely frustrated Merle had not shut up for more then 5 minutes at a time and he had barely had anytime to think at all. He had wanted to think about what he should do about Carol. He had a lot on his mind when it came to her. He knew he cared for her and if he was honest with himself he would probably even say he loved her. When he found her down in those tombs he had promised himself that he would tell her how he felt as soon as she was back to her normal self. Then everything had happened and he hadn’t. Daryl wanted to use the hunt this morning to gather his thoughts about what he would say to her today, Merle apparently had other ideas. As they walked up towards the gate he saw her up in the guard tower and gave her a small smirk. The Hyundai wasn’t in the yard so he assumed Rick and the others had already left for the run back to Rick’s home town. Glenn opened the gate for them as they walked up to it, glaring at the eldest Dixon the whole time. 

“Rick get out ok?” Daryl asked the young man.

“Yep not left bout 5 minutes ago with Carl and Michonne.” Glenn said as he closed the gate.

Daryl nodded and then made his way over to the area where he usually cleaned his kills. He set down his string of animals and then began the task of skinning and preparing the animals next to his brother who sat on the ground jabbering on about something. He wasn’t paying any attention to Merle anymore. Carol was all he thought about while he sat there skinning the squirrels. He needed to tell her how he felt about her, but he was afraid that she didn’t feel the same. Hell they were just “friends” right? That certainly wasn’t how he felt about her but he was afraid she wouldn’t share his feelings. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard boots walking up behind him. He turned around to see who it was and smiled up at her.

“Looks like you got enough for a day or two.”

“Yep we made out ok” he said gently. 

“Well just bring em into me when you finish up out here.” She said smiling and walked back into the cell block.

“Pfft….” Merle scufffed. 

Daryl turned to look at him, “What the hells your problem asshole?”

Merle chuckled and shook his head.

“Ya gonna man the fuck up and get that or you gonna pussy out as always? Cause its obvious that woman has fellin’s for ya. Damn she fucking threatened ta slit m’ throat if I did anythin’ to ya.” The older brother grumbled.

Daryl smirked. So thats what the damn woman had said to his brother. She was full of surprises. He wondered if anyone else had noticed this he wasn’t sure he was ready to tell her how he felt, much less have everyone else know. He really needed to think; alone. Merle had just finished the last of the squirrels so he picked up the bucket they put the meat in and started walking back towards the prison. 

As he walked in he heard her singing to Ass-Kicker. He came around the corner and saw her bouncing Jude around on her hip as she sung softly to the child. He smiled the smile he saved for only the two of them, it was good seeing her like this. Daryl leaned against the door jam and just watched as she continued to coo at the baby girl who had captured all of their hearts. 

“You gonna stand there watching forever or come hold the baby so I can start working on the food?” Carol said pulling him from her thoughts. 

He walked over to her holding his arms out for Lil’ Ass-Kicker.

“Hey Ass-Kicker hows it goin’ sweetheart? You doin’ ok?” Daryl cooed to the baby.

“I was just about to feed her you wanna handle that?” Carol asked handing him the bottle of formula. 

He nodded and took the bottle and began feeding the young girl. He watched Carol as she started cooking up the squirrels. He needed to tell her, he needed to just nut up and tell her. He just couldn’t work out how. Carol could feel him watching her as she worked. She was so sick of this back and forth. She water to know if he felt the same as she did but figured he’d never get around to making the first move so she decided she’d just have to do it. 

“Daryl… would you take a walk with me around the fence after I finish this?” She asked.

“Sure” he grunted. 

Carol smiled and returned to her cooking.

——————————————————————————————

“Ya ready?” Daryl grunted after lunch was over.

“Yep. Beth, Daryl and I are gonna go walk the fence. You ok with Jude on your own?” Carol asked the younger woman. 

Beth nodded and the two walked out into the yard. The two walked out through the prison yard toward the fence in a comfortable scilence. Both enjoying the others company. When they had been walking for a bit and were out of sight from the main tower where Glenn was on watch Carol turned toward Daryl and stopped. Daryl frowned trying to figure out why she had stopped. Carol took a deep breath and moved closer to him trying to gauge his reaction to how close they were. When he didn’t run she moved even closer so that now their feet were touching and she noticed that his breathing had picked up but he had not flinched. Good sign she thought. Daryl couldn’t believe how close she was, it was taking everything he had not to turn and run off in the opposite direction but there was a part of him that really wanted her even closer.

“Carol….” He whispered.

Carol looked up at him and in a swift motion brought her lips to his. His lips on hers felt so good but he had yet to respond. Just as she went to pull away and cut her losses, Daryl wrapped one hand around her middle and the other flew to the back of her neck pulling her into him kissing her with a passion that made her knees buckle. Wow where had that come from? She thought as they both pulled away breathless.

Daryl smirked at her and she chuckled softly. 

“So what does this mean for us?” she asked as he gently ran his thumb over her cheek. 

“Not sure lets just take it one day at a time.” Hs said softly. 

She smiled and he pulled her in for yet another passionate kiss. God she loved him but she knew if she said it out loud she could very easily push him away and they had come so far. Carol decided to just enjoy the time she had with him. As they pulled away both panting from the exertion of the passionate kiss. 

“God damn woman, I love ya’” Daryl groaned as he leaned his forehead against hers. 

Carol gasped and she opened her mouth to say it back but before she could he captured her lips again.

“Listen Carol, don’t say anythin’ just cause I do. Don’t matter what you do, I’ll love ya foreve’.” 

Carol nodded and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

“I love you, Daryl. Always have, since the day you brought me that first Cherokee Rose.”

As soon as she finished he crashed his lips to hers again lifting her off her feet and pulling her closer to him.

——————————————————————————————

That night Carol waited till everyone else was either, asleep or out on watch, to sneak over to Daryl’s cell and climb into his bunk with him. He grunted as she lay down next to him and wrapped her up in his strong arms. Breathing in her scent in and pulling her closer to him. 

“G’night woman.”

“Goodnight Daryl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-  
> Ok so I hope y’all enjoyed that!! 
> 
> I hope ya’ll like this one just as much!
> 
> You guys all make me so much more excited to write! 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!!
> 
> HardyGirl528491


	7. Ain't Goin' Nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-  
> Ok so only two more updates for the Season 3 chapters then on to Season 4 stuff which I’m super excited for!!! This one is starts at the very end of Arrow On The Doorpost as they are coming back from the meeting with the Governor. 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy..
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox! Plus if I did we would already have Carol and Daryl together in the show not just in our minds!! Oh and What happened last Sunday would never have happened!!

Carol watched as they drove up the drive through the walker surrounded years and breathed a sigh of relief. He was there on the bike leading them in, shoe only hoped that the meeting had gone well. She opened the gate and he drove through followed by the green crossover. She and Carl shut the gate and made their way up to the three men who had just come back from the sit down with the Governor. As they walked up Carol felt his eyes on her, he always did that when he came back from a run or a hunt, looked for her, make sure she was alright. When she looked up she saw Daryl’s eyes boring into her. She knew in that instantt that he was worried and that this talk had not gone well. She heard Rick’s order to get inside and figured he was right they needed to get out of sight.

——————————————————————————————

Rick had them all gathered in the cell block so he could fill them in on what the Governor wanted. Daryl had drifted towards the spot next to Carol, feeling a need to be near her. He watched Rick as the older man prepared his thoughts and wondered if his friend really was ok. His friend, his brother in many ways, had been “off” since Lori died and he wasn’t sure if Rick was really back to himself fully or not yet. Daryl knew he and Hershel would be able to pick up the slack that he dropped till he was back to himself. Rick began speaking telling them that he had met with the “Governor” and when he let them know it was just the two of them Merle mumbled that they should have gone when they had the chance. Daryl could where his brother was coming from but he also knew that Rick didn’t think they should leave.

“He wants the prison.” Rick said.

That pulled him out of his thoughts. _That ain’t good._ He thought bitterly.

“He wants us gone.” Rick spoke again. “Dead. He wants us dead for what we did to Woodbury.” Rick finished.

Carol was officially worried this guy seemed like bad news and now he wanted them dead. Her eyes shifted to Daryl; she wanted to know his position on this, what he thought about this.

Daryl could feel her eyes drift to him he always knew when she was looking at him. He needed to talk to her she would calm down his nerves keep him grounded she was good at that. Then Rick said it the one thing he knew was coming but never wanted to hear.

“We’re going to war.”

Well there it was it was decided. Rick walked out and Daryl started to move towards the stairs he looked back at Merle and they shared a look that told the other they knew it had been coming and they where ready for it. He then made his way up to his cell knowing that Carol would follow him up in a minute. He knew she needed to talk and he did too. He walked into his cell and took the crossbow off and set it on the floor next to the bed. And then sat down.

——————————————————————————————

Carol walked up the stairs and made her way to his cell. She paused slightly outside of the door and saw him sitting on the bed leaning over with his hands running through his hair. She walked in and sat down next to him. She knew he would talk when he was ready so she just figured she would just wait until he was ready to talk. She put her hand on the bed palm up, Carol knew he’d take her hand when he was ready. They sat in science for a few minutes and then he sighed and took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before turning to look at her.

“You ok?” He asked

“Yeah, just you know worried about this. How can we do this with Judith, Carl? Their just kids. Do you really think he’ll kill us?” Carol spoke softly

“He’s gonna try.” He said.

“Do we have any options?” She asked sadly.

“We could run but he might follow us. Got a feelin’ he wants more then just us dead.” He growled and looked back at his feet.

“Like what?” She asked.

“Not sure. Just don’t seem like that all.” He said softly as he turned to look back at her again.

They sat in silence for a while just enjoying the others company. They had always been able to do that just sit in comfortable quite not speaking with words but comforting the other with their presence. Carol leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. He looked at her with a questioning face.

“What do you think we should do?” She asked.

“Think either way is a crap shoot. Might as well try and defend what we have.” He said gently as he turned towards her.

He could tell she was scared and he was too. They had only just admitted their feelings for each other and he didn’t think he could bare loosing her again.

“Then we should stay. We fight.” She said a tone of finality in her voice.

“Ok woman.” He said gently taking her face into his hands and kissing her thoroughly as he had wanted to since he got back to the prison.

Carol let him take control of the kiss. Who would have known that this man would be such a fantastic kisser. She simply could not get enough of him. When he licked her lips and she opened her mouth to give him access she tasted cigarette smoke. She chuckled lightly into the kiss. Daryl pulled back abruptly a questioning look furrowing his brow.

“You’ve been smoking.” She said matter-of-factly.

He nodded against her forehead where his was resting. A worked look on his face.

“Its ok I just was thinking I should have known.”

He nodded his head again and kissed her softly, “Only ever did when I was stressed or worried bout somethin’ found some on a walker today just seemed like’a good time I guess.” He mumbled close to her mouth.

She nodded and pulled him back into the kiss. She was still worried about everything that was going on but she figured if he thought they had a chance then maybe they did.

———————————————————————————————————————

The next morning Daryl woke up in the guard tower warm and with something on his chest. He couldn’t quite figure out why he didn’t have his shirt on and then he remember what it was on his chest. Carol. She had come to him the night before while he was on night watch and said something about not waiting to wait any longer before kissing him passionately and pushing him up against the wall. That was all the encouragement he needed. He spent the rest of the night showing her exactly whose woman she was and now here they were on the floor of the guard tower no better then Glen and Maggie. _Fuck_ He thought as he saw the first rays of light hitting the tower. He brought his hand up and brushed it through her short soft hair.

“Carol” He whispered gruffly as he kissed her forehead gently.

“Mhhhh” She moaned and cuddled closer pushing her face closer into the crook of his neck.

“Gotta get up woman. Glen and Maggie got watch this mornin’ need to get dressed and decent ‘fore they show up.” He said gently as he started to sit up.

“Mmmmkay.” She whispered as she to sat up and rubbed her eyes gently.

They dressed in silence and then when they where done he grabbed her up in his arms and but his lips to her ear.

“Ain’t goin’ nowhere woman.” It was a promise and she knew it.

Carol nodded her head and headed down the stairs of the guard tower to make her way back to the cell block to prepare breakfast for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-
> 
> Ok so I hope y’all enjoyed that!! 
> 
> I hope ya’ll like this one just as much!
> 
> You guys all make me so much more excited to write! 
> 
> There will be lots of thank you’s next chapter cause I am overwhelmed by y’alls response to these newest chapters.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!!
> 
> HardyGirl528491


	8. He Loved You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-  
> Ok last one fore the Season 3 chapters!! I was going to do one for Welcome To The Tombs but I decided that I had down what I wanted to in this chapter and didn’t war to wait to get to the juicy Season 4 stuff!!! 
> 
> This starts at the end of This Sorrowful Life and is all from Carols POV I just really didn’t think I could write Daryl’s POV on this one I still can’t watch the last scene in this episode with out crying. UGHH so hard!
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox! Plus if I did we would already have Carol and Daryl together in the show not just in our minds!!

Carol left the meeting that Rick had called after handing Judith off to Beth. She needed to be alone, needed time to think about what was happening so she made her way to one of the towers that they weren’t using at the time and sat to think. What if he didn’t come back? What if he was killed? She wasn’t sure she could handle that. She wasn’t sure how long she had been there when she heard the commotion at the gate. Michonne had came back without Daryl or Merle. She made her way down to from the tower to find out what had happened why the men where not with her. As she walked up she heard the younger woman telling Rick that Merle had let her go told her to come back and that he had continued on. That she thought he was going to try an take out the Governor by himself. Then she told them that she had run into Daryl and when she told him that Merle had let her go, the youngest Dixon had tone after his older brother. Carol’s heart sank would she ever see him again? Then she realized that she couldn’t think that way she had to stay positive she volunteered for watch so that she could watch the fence and know when he came home because she knew he would. Or at least thats what she told her self. She watched as the sun began to set, he still hadn’t come back. She heard footsteps on the stairs leading up to the room at the top of the tower and turned to see Rick with a bowl in each hand he handed her one silently and took a seat next to her on the balcony. They sat in silence eating their meager dinner waiting for any sign of the missing hunter.

The sun had almost set when Carol saw him. But just him; in that instance her heart sunk. Merle hadn’t made it. How would he make it through this? She looked at Rick and saw that he was thinking about the same. He stood and made his way down letting the hunter into the gate. It seemed like Rick tried to say something to him but Daryl brushed him off and kept walking right into the cell block. When the former sheriff got back up to the tower he sighed and gently told her to head to bed. She nodded and headed back towards the cell block. As she made he way through the block she realized that everyone was being very quiet. She made her way to her own cell changed her clothes and grabbed a couple bottles of water. Carol made her way upstairs and walked to his cell.

“Told ya fuckin’ people leave me the fuck alone.” He gruffly called as she made her way to his cell door.

“It’s me.” She said softly.

He turned over in the bed where he had had his bad to the door and she could she he had been crying. She sighed and came in.

“You told me you weren’t goin’ anywhere well I’m not either.” She said softly and sat down on the side of the bed, trying to gauge his reaction.

He looked at her for a few seconds and then let out a shuttering breath.

“He’s gone” He whispered through the sob that was threatening to come out.

She nodded and nudged his leg slightly with her hip he took the hint and scooted over in the bed and she laid down with him. He pulled her into his arms immediately and held her tighter then he ever had. She just held him back and then she heard the tears and felt his body shiver. She wasn’t sure how long they lay like that but eventually he turned onto his back nd pulled her onto his chest she looked up at him and waited for him to say what he needed to.

“Why? Why would he do that? He had to have known he would kill ‘im. I just don’t get it. He didn’t even like it here. Fuck he hated everyone hear. ‘Cept me and I think ya.”

This surprised her. Why would Merle like her; she’d threatened to kill him the first day he was there.

“He told be what you said. Told me to ‘man the fuck up’ already and tell ya I had feel in’s for ya. Think after ya threatened to slice him up he liked ya.” He said gently.

“Michonne said she didn’t think he ever intended to turn her over. Said she thought he probably had it all planed already to go on his own and take out as many as he could and give us a chance.” She paused and looked into his eyes, brushing a stray hair out of them. “He loved you Daryl.”

He nodded and sighed pulling her back into his chest. Carol felt his breathing even out soon and knew he had fallen asleep. She figured she’d fill him in on the plan tomorrow morning. She curled closer into his side and let herself sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-
> 
> Ok so I hope y’all enjoyed that!! 
> 
> I hope ya’ll like this one just as much!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left Kudos!!!
> 
> You guys all make me so much more excited to write! 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!!
> 
> HardyGirl528491


	9. Crossbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here is the first of my Caryl drabbles! I don't know about y'all but I'm having serious Walking Dead withdrawals! I'm not sure I can make it till October! Anyways because of that I have been reading a lot of Caryl fics and then I was at work one night super bored and the pilot bunnies took over my mind and this is the result!
> 
> I hope y'all like it let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox! Plus if I did we would already have Carol and Daryl together in the show not just in our minds!

Carol paced back and forth in their cell. How was she going to tell him this? How would he react? She knew he would at least be there for her. He was a man of honor after all, but would he resent her forever? They would have to make their relationship public now, there was no choice. She suddenly wished she could have this conversation somewhere else. She did not want to have this conversation with him, with only cell bars and a light blanket for privacy. If she was being honest, she was still shocked. She had been so sure she would not be able to have anymore kids after Sophia and yet there was that little stick on the desk mocking her with a tiny plus sign. She sighed and felt herself sink down onto the bed. It was no use getting so worked up over something that couldn't be avoided. She walked over to the desk and put the test in the drawer and decided to go help with dinner while she waited for Daryl to get back from his hunt. She walked out to the small kitchen they had set up outside, and saw Beth and Patrick working to get everything ready.

"Hey Beth, Patrick, what can I do to help?"

They both looked up and smiled brightly at Carol.

"Well I still need to cook up that rabbit that Daryl caught yesterday..." Beth said.

"Ok I'll take care if it." Carol said sweetly as she moved toward the cooktop.

She began cutting up the meat into chucks for the stew that Beth had started. Carol finished cutting up the meat and moved it to the cast iron frying pan to begin searing the meat. As she set the chunks in the pan she was suddenly over whelmed with the scent of cooking meat and then a wave of nausea. Carol covered her mouth and ran out to the yard and threw up what little was in her stomach.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl was walking back toward the prison, having just finished a extremely successful hunt. He had 9 squirrels and 2 rabbits strung up on his belt and a decent sized buck slung over his shoulders. He was feeling pretty good. They hadn’t had a problem in a few months and he was returning to his family and the rest of the group with enough food to feed everyone and there might even be enough to make some jerky for later. As he came closer his thoughts wandered to the woman who had captured his heart. He was happier then he had any right to be. As he made it to the gate he saw Carol run out of the cell block and just as he began to smile at seeing her, she bent over and threw up all over the concrete steps.

“The hell!” he whispered to himself.

“Open the damn thing!” He yelled to Carl as the boy pulled on the pulleys to open the large metal gate.

He quickly opened the lock to the second gate and slid the gate open, not bothering to close it back once he was inside the yard. Carl would take care of that. He threw the buck down and ran full speed towards his woman.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol was dry heaving around the side of the prison as she heard Daryl run up behind her. She groaned internally, _I guess we’re doing this now._ The youngest Dixon stopped behind her and gently placed his hand on her back, rubbing small circles.

“Ya okay, woman? Wha’s wrong?”

He sounded worried and Carol was getting more and more nervous.

“Yeah I’m okay. We need to go talk though.”

She turned around as she said this and saw a look of terror in his eyes.

“No, no it’s a good thing, at least I think it is....”

Carol said softly as she grabbed his hand and held it. Daryl nodded gently, looked around to be sure no one had seen her, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“I gotta go get that buck and skin it and the rest-a-these. Why don’ you go rest fer a bit. I’ll bring our dinner in and then we can talk.” Daryl mumbled.

Carol nodded her head and made her way to their cell. She put on her sweatpants and one of Daryl’s long-sleeved flannel shirts. She grabbed the book, that she had taken from the prison library, and the lantern, crawled into bed and settled in to wait for Daryl.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he was skinning and dressing the deer all Daryl could think of was what the hell it was that Carol wanted to talk about and why the hell she had gotten sick. He was nervous and that made him irritated. So he sped through the process unceremoniously leaving the meat for Beth and Patrick to deal with. He gruffly grabbed two bowls of stew and a couple of water bottles; informing the others Carol wasn’t feeling well; he would be taking care of her, and they’d see them tomorrow and he marched down the halls of the prison till he reaches the door to the cell he now shared with Carol. When he stepped into the cell he smiled slightly at the sight of Carol asleep in one of his shirts looking incredibly peaceful in her sleep. Daryl set the bowls and bottles down on the desk and sat on the edge of the bed to slip his boots off. He then shrugged his crossbow off his shoulders setting it gently down right next to his side of the bed. He stood and moved over to the pile of clean clothes and slipped on the sweatpants he slept in. Daryl moved over to the bed and looked at his woman sleeping peacefully and hugging his pillow tightly to her. He smirked loving how she looked sleeping in his clothes. He gently brushed his hand over her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol felt a familiar rough hand brush her should and then chapped lips on her forehead she smiled and cracked her eyes slightly.

“Hey Pookie” she whispered sleepily.

Daryl smirked at her and cupped her cheek in his hand.

“Hi woman. Brought ya some dinner.”

He seemed nervous. Carol sighed and sat up in the bed, she turned so she was facing him in the bed. She looked at him and decided that it was probably best to just tell him. He huffed and grabbed her hands,

“Carol, just tell me.”

She sighed and looked up into his eyes,

“I’m pregnant.” She whispered.

She immediately studied her hands in an attempt to avoid seeing something she didn’t want to see on his face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m pregnant” he heard Carol whisper.

His mind went into overdrive as soon as he heard those two words. He stood up from the bed and started pacing around the small room. He started to chew on the dead skin on his thumb. All he could think about was how was he even going to be a proper father. It’s not like his Pa was any type of role model when it came to raising kids. The more he thought about it the more worried he got, they already had Judith, how could they manage two babies when they barely managed with the one they already had. And now they would have to tell the others that they were, whatever the fuck they were. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Carol crying softly into a pillow. He stopped pacing and looked at his woman. He frowned slightly. He knew what as going on in her head, he always did. She had most likely convinced herself that he wouldn’t want this or wouldn’t be happy about it. He knew that she thought he would feel trapped by this, but she was wrong on all counts. He got back onto the bed and put his hand on her back, rubbing gentle circles on her back trying to calm her down.

“I’m so sorry, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” She said slightly muffled by the pillow she still clung to.

He stiffened when he heard her say that. How could she think he would leave her? Fuck, he loved this woman he wouldn’t dream of leaving her ever. He reached out to her chin and gently moved it so she was looking straight into his eyes.

"Carol, I ain't goin' nowhere, ya here me. I ain't gonna lie I'm fuckin scared. I don't know the first thing bout being somebody's dad, but I'm also happy. This ain't gonna be easy but we'll make it work."

Carol smiled at him as he said this. He placed his hands on her checks gently and pulled her in for a soft kiss. He pulled away and smiled softly.

"I love ya, woman. We're in this together and I ain't gonna say I'm not scared but I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

As he said this one of his hands drifted to her stomach.

"I'm gonna do whatever I gotta do to keep you both safe."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't believe she had been so worried. What he had just told her was so Daryl she should have known. She smiled as he rubbed small circles on her almost imperceptible baby bump. He was going to be a great father, she knew it even if he didn't. She sighed heavily and he looked down at her with questioning eyes.

“Lets not tell anyone just yet. I’m old and have miscarried before… if I lose this baby…” Carol said softly into his chest.

“Ain’t gonna happen!” Daryl said gruffly.

“You don’t know that Daryl.”

He scuffed at her and pulled her closer.

“Please let’s just wait.”

“Ok woman we’ll wait”

She nodded her head and sighed again.

“What now.”

"Nothing I'm just tired. Will you lay with me till you have to leave for watch?"

Daryl smiled.

"Don't have watch tonight got Michonne to take it. Didn't really know what to expect when I got here."

Carol laughed softly and he helped her lay down under the blankets and get comfortable so they could enjoy a rare night together when neither of them had other responsibilities. She scooted her back to his chest and felt his arm wrap around get middle his hand coming to rest on her bump. She smiled softly.

"Night Daryl"

She felt him kiss her shoulder through the fabric of his shirt.

"G'night woman."

She drift swiftly into a peaceful sleep and missed when he softly said,

"Good night my little peanut." To the baby as he rubbed small circles over her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so there's the first one! I'm sure I will be continuing in this line of story nut I'll be sure to let you know if the drabbles are connected or not!
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!
> 
> HardyGirl528491


	10. Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-
> 
> Ok guys so here is the first for season 4!! I am so excited to get into this season I think there is a lot to do! Anyways I hope y'all enjoy! Work is getting to the super busy time of year so we'll see how often I'm able to update I will try really hard to keep it up for y'all! Also I haven't quite decided yet if I'm going to go off canon soon or not I'm holding out to see what happens this week... 
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox! Plus if I did we would already have Carol and Daryl together in the show not just in our minds! Oh and we would have seen Pookie's reaction last week! ;)

When Daryl woke up that morning he felt around the bed for Carol and realized her side of the bed was cold. He groaned and turned over to look at the clock they had put on the desk and realized that Carol had let him sleep late. _Damn woman_ he thought. She’s the pregnant one and yet she lets his ass sleep late. He dressed and made his way out to the yard to find his crazy ass woman and have a talk with her about this shit. As he walked up to the kitchen area he was greeted with calls of “Morning” and “Hey Daryl” this was still something he was getting use to, he nodded to the people who said things to him as he made his way over to the grill where his woman was standing. As he passed the doctor that he’d brought in a few months earlier, he greeted the man. They had talked a few times and Daryl liked the man. Then he saw Carol standing there behind the stove with that Patrick kid hovering. 

“Somethin’ smells good” he said to her as he grabbed a bowl.

“Just so you know I loved you first.” She said in the flirty teasing tone she always used.

 _‘Good thing since you got my kid in ya’_ he thought as he play glared at her. They enjoyed playing this game around the others. Her teasing and flirting while he pretended to be annoyed by it.

“Stawp” he said as he popped some meat into his mouth.

He loved when she smiled at him like that and was glad she seemed to be feeling alright that morning. He was not comfortable with the hero worship he had been getting the last few months and more than once had to turn down some dumb bitch who wanted to show her appreciation by spreading her legs. 

“You know Rick brought in a lot of ‘em too.” he pointed out trying to ease his own discomfort.

“Not recently” she said.

It was true since Rick had decided to step down and take up farming duties, he had been going on more runs and bringing more people in. He saw Carols face change slightly from the happy one she had been wearing and he wondered what that was about. 

“Giving strangers sanctuary, keeping people fed, your gonna have to learn to live with the love.” she said to him, her face becoming happier towards the end.

He didn’t need or want love from anyone but her and he already had that.

“Right” he was becoming uncomfortable with this conversation and Carol recognized that so she quickly changed the subject.

“Need you to see something” she said softly before turning to her right and calling out to the kid.

“Patrick you wanna take over?” she asked him. 

He readily agreed and Daryl found he had to keep himself from smiling at her as she waked around the grill. He walked up close to her as she passed over the stuff to the kid and he continued to eat his food. Daryl really just wanted to get her alone to talk with her about taking it easy while he was on his run today. He knew it was a long shot that she’d actually listen but he would try anyways.

“Ahhh… Mr. Dixon” The kid stammered.

The fuck no one ever called him that. What the hell did this kid want? 

“I just wanted to thank you, for bringing that deer back yesterday. It was a real treat sir and I would be honored to shake your hand.” The kid said.

While the kid was speaking Daryl kept looking at Carol trying to figure out what the fuck was going on but she just kept smiling that smile. His favorite smile, the one that told him she loved him. Why the hell did this kid think he was so great? Daryl looked at Patrick’s hand and thought about it for a second and then decided what the hell. He licked his fingers clean all the while eyeing the kid like he was crazy, cause while he liked the kid he didn’t understand why the kid was acting like he was meeting some damn movie star. He shook the kids hand and then noticed Carol moving away quickly and retreated himself. He saw her round the corner and when he came around he saw her bent over again. He sighed, and walked over rubbing her back gently.

“You shouldn’ta let me sleep. Ya need ta be takin’ it easy woman.” He said while handing her the water he had grabbed. 

She took a sip and washed her mouth out and then shook her hand. 

“I’m fine. You’ve been running around like crazy lately and you have the run today, you needed the rest.” She said gently with her hand in his. 

His thumb stroked her hand as he looked her in the eyes trying to decide wether to push this or not. He decided not and dropped her hand heading over to his bike to grab his jacket. He slipped it on and came back over to her pulling her into a hug after checking to make sure no one would see. He placed a light kiss on her head and motioned for her to show him what she needed to. As they walked he munched on his breakfast. 

“About today… Don’t know if we’re gonna be able to spare a lot a people for the run.” She said.

They were now in work mode as she called it; talking about what needed to be done. 

“Well that place is good to go we’re gonna move on it.” Daryl grumbled.

They came up to the fence and he noticed the problem.

“Yeah… thing is we had a pretty big build up over night… dozens more towards tower three… its getting as bad as last month. They don’t spread out anymore.” She explained.

He could tell she was a little worried, but he wouldn’t let anyone see that except him. 

“More of us in here will draw more of them out. You get enough of those damn fence cleaners they start to build up.” He grumbled.

This had been a constant problem for a while now, more people brought more walkers.

“Pushing against the fences again, its manageable but unless we get ahead of it not for long.” She said as she looked back at him.

“Sorry Pookie.” She teased.

She usually only called him that when she was tired but she seemed to want to tease him today. He huffed and put his arm around her shoulder.

“I’m sure we’ll figure somethin’ out. What are ya doin’ today? Need ya to take it easy for the peanut.” He said gently smirking at her slightly.

“Just the normal stuff: cook, clean, cook, story time, cook, clean.” She rattled off.

Daryl huffed knowing he’d never get her to not do those things.

“Alright just make sure to take it easy and eat. Don’ forget.” 

She had a bad habit of forgetting to eat. It drove him crazy.

“I will. You be safe today and make sure you come back to us, ok?” she said looking at him.

He nodded and then after looking quickly, gently placed his palm on her belly and a kiss to her forehead. 

“Gotta go woman. ‘Member what I said.” He said gently. 

She nodded and then he was off to prepare for his run. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked away from Beth’s cell slightly shocked and not sure wether he had been comforting her or the other way around. He made his way to their cell and found Carol sitting up in bed reading some book. When he stepped in she set the book down and looked up at him. She didn’t say anything, just patted the spot next to her in a silent gesture to sit. He did and then sighed pulling her into his side. 

“Talked with Beth.” He said after a few minutes of silence.

“Hmmmm.” Carol hummed. “How’d that go?”

Daryl scoffed, “Think I’m more torn up bout it then her. Girl’s jus’ so damn cold…. She hugged me.”

Carol turned her head to look at him. He wasn’t one for hugs, hell it had taken her months to work him up to that. 

“Didn’t know what to do. Not sure if I was comfortin’ her or if she thought she was helpin’ me.” He said softly.

They sat there for a few minutes before he got up and slipped off his boots and shirt before sliding into bed next to her. He pulled her into him as she turned onto her side his hand resting gently on her stomach. 

“How’s the peanut today?” He said sleepily.

“Just fine, daddy. I’m sorry about Zach.” 

He nodded against her back and she could tell he didn’t feel like talking about it anymore.

“Carl walked in on story time today…. he saw.” She spoke softly.

“Well we all knew we couldn’t hide it forever. Rick ain’t gonna like it.”

“I’m more worried about their parents.” 

Daryl huffed. They had been over all of this a few months ago when Carol had come up with the idea that the kids should be taught to survive and how to use weapons. The council knew some of the parents might not agree, namely Rick, but they had decided it was in the kids best interest. Some of the parents knew and others didn’t. Carol knew what he was thinking and didn’t push it they would deal with the fallout later.

“Lets get some sleep. Make sure ya take it easy tomaraw’ kay woman.” Daryl said as they settled in for the night. Carol nodded and curled closer to his side. She kissed the tattoo on his chest and nuzzled into his side. 

“I love you Pookie.” She whispered

“Love you, Carol….” Daryl whispered as he kissed her hair and moved his hand down to her stomach. “You to Peanut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-
> 
> Ok so I hope y'all enjoyed that!
> 
> Thanks to those guests who left kudos!
> 
> You guys all make me so much more excited to write!
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!
> 
> HardyGirl528491


	11. Stay Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-
> 
> Ok guys so here is the next chapter. I feel really bad about how long this has taken me to get out. :( Anyways I am so excited that I actually am writing again! So I have decided to see how the show goes and not go off canon just yet so depending on if they find each other on the show will at this point dictate how this story will go but I still might change my mind who knows! :) Im going to try and update again really soon but I have to get Fire In The Blood going again too and try to get something done on Something About…
> 
> Anyways guys hope y’all enjoy this one it is set in Infected.
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox! Plus if I did we would already have Carol and Daryl together in the show not just in our minds!

Daryl was inside block C preparing to head out for a hunt.  He and Sasha had decided to wait a few days to try for another run.  He was just about to head out and say goodbye to Carol and remind her to take it easy today.  That’s when he heard the shotgun fire. He ran towards the door, his only thought: get to Carol, make sure she’s safe.  As he came out of the cell block behind Sasha he saw her run to two of the kids and towards D with Glen.   _‘Damn it woman!’_ He had heard Glen yell that there were walkers in that block.  He did not want her in there if that was the case.  Rick asking about block C pulled him out of his thoughts as Sasha told Rick it was clear and Hershel was on guard. 

 

He yelled as they ran towards D,

“It ain’t a breach.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol had been preparing breakfast trying her best to quell the sick feeling that she had.  She had forgotten how bad morning sickness was; but she figured if she was still feeling sick then everything was fine. It was oddly comforting. She was almost done with the oatmeal when she heard the gun. She turned and looked toward the cell blocks trying to figure out where it had come from.  That was when she saw Lizzie and Mika running out of D.  She took off, arriving at the girls right after Glen.  Carol saw Daryl look for her and she knew she would be in big trouble after this.  When they reached the cell block everything became a blur; she remembered running in and trying to get people out and throwing them into cells to keep them safe.  She remembered taking Ryan into the cell and setting up to amputate his arm and then finding the other bite on the back of his neck.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Daryl shut out everything else as he reached the cell block.   All he could do is save as many as possible and eliminate the walkers who had somehow gotten in there.  They had cleared the bottom floor and he had seen Carol take that Rain guy into a cell presumably to amputate the arm that had been bitten.   This worried him but he knew he had to clear the upper level before he could handle that.  He saw Glen struggling with a walker and called for him to,

"Get Down!" 

before firing off a bolt into the damn things head.  As he, Rick, and Glen looked into the cell he saw it was that damned kid from yesterday.

 

"Oh... its Patrick" he said gruffly as the three men looked down on the walker who had been the goofy kid.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"That's all of 'em." He declared and figured he'd go find Carol quickly before they made the rounds.  As he came down the stairs he saw her with Ryan's two little girls.  Carol saw him and told the girls to wait there for her.  She approached him using her eyes to tell him she was fine.  

 

"I'm fine."  She said to verbalize what she knew her eyes were telling him.  

 

He nodded his head, that little double nod he always did.

 

"Kay..."  Daryl said gently.

 

"I need to get them in there to say goodbye.   He had another bite on his neck."  Carol finished softly.

 

"Gotta finish up in here.  Ya should rest after this." Daryl suggested

 

Carol nodded briefly.

 

"Stay safe."  He called as he began to walk off.

 

"Nine lives, right?" She replied.

 

This had become their way of telling each other they loved them when they weren't able to say it out loud.  Daryl scoffed a little and made his way up the stairs again.  The three men started moving through the top level making sure all the walkers had been properly dealt with.  They happened upon Charlie as a walker and noticed that h had no bites on him.  They went to get Dr. S, Hershel and Bob.   The doctor concluded that Charlie had died from what was most likely a really bad flu strain and when Hershel told them that anyone who had been in D had been exposed and could possibly get the virus Daryl could think of nothing other than Carol.  He was now very worried about her and the baby, what if she got sick and he lost them both.  He wasn't sure he would survive that.  They finished up with the double check and Rick decided to check on Carl and Jude while they gathered the council for a meeting, and the others began moving the bodies out to be buried.  Daryl found Carol on the way to the meeting and pulled her into an empty hallway so they could talk.  She stood there hugging herself and he worried that she was not ok. 

 

"Ya sure yous alright?"  He asked gently raising her head with his hand so she was looking at him.

 

Carol nodded and then leaned into his chest seeking the comfort he gave her.  He sighed and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close needing the comfort she offered as much as she needed his.  They held each other for a few more seconds and then Daryl kissed the top of her head as one of his hands drifted to her still flat stomach.

 

"Ya just make sure ya take care'a yerself and the peanut..."  

 

Carol nodded and rose up to lightly kiss his lips.

 

"Com'on gotta get to this goddamn meetin'" Daryl groused as they parted.  

 

Together they walked to the library which had become the spot for council meetings.

 

When they entered the library, Hershel and Glen were already there sitting quietly waiting for the others to arrive.  Once Sasha arrived they began the meeting.  Hershel started the meeting by reaffirming that they were here to talk over what to do about the illness that two of the recently dead had been killed by.

 

"Patrick was fine yesterday and he died overnight."  

 

Daryl watched her intently as she talked he was worried about everyone but mostly he couldn't stop thinking about what he would do if she caught this bug, if he lost her and the baby.  

 

"Two people died that quick?"  Carol questioned looking at him.

 

She could feel how uneasy he was about this whole thing and if she was honest she didn't feel that great about it either.  She worried for everyone but most of all the kids, her unborn baby and the man staring at her from the chair to her right.  

 

"We'll have to separate everyone that's been exposed."  Carol said.  

 

It was truly the only thing they could do, the only way to prevent everyone from getting sick.  

 

"That's everyone in that cell block.  That's all of us.  Maybe more."  Daryl said as they looked at each other silently telling the other they would be ok.  Hershel spoke up explaining how little they knew about the illness and asking if anyone else was showing symptoms.  

 

Carol spoke up then,

"Can't just wait and see.  There's children.  It isn't just the illness.  People die they become a threat." 

 

Daryl couldn't help thinking about their child not yet born and the ones he knew Carol had taken on just in the last hour.  His family was in danger and he didn't like having nothing to do about it.  They decided where to put the sick; then they heard the cough in the hallway.  Daryl was hoping she wouldn't follow when he got up to investigate but he knew there was no real chance of that happening.  Carol was of course the first one out.   _Damn woman.  Gonna have to tie her ass to a chair to keep her healthy_.  They got Karen off towards A and Daryl decided best thing to do was to start burying the ones who had died.  As Hershel was walking away he stalled a bit in the hallway, till the man was around the corner before asking,

 

"You all right?"

 

Carol replied softly,  "I'm worried about Lizzie and Mika… and the baby.  They were around Patrick.”

 

"We all were.  Karen and David are gonna be separated till they feel better.  And as long as you keep that ass of yours away you'll both be fine."  Daryl said trying to reassure her.

 

"You're right.......  Are you okay?"

 

Daryl nodded his head and chewed his lip, "Mhhhmm.  Gotta be." 

 

He leaned over then and gave her a quick kiss. 

 

"Stay safe woman."

 

Carol smirked and put her hand on his cheek gently.

 

"Nine lives, remember."

 

Daryl gave her the smile she loved and then turned to go begin burying the dead.  

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Carol stayed out by the fence after Lizzie and Mika went back up towards the prison.  She heard him behind her and smiled slightly.  He had long ago taken to scuffing his feet when he walked up on her, having scared her far too many times before.  When he got to her he noticed that she looked about ready to cry.  He put his arm around her shoulder mindful that Rick and Carl were in the yard and could plainly see them.  

 

“What’s wrong woman?” he asked.

 

She turned to him giving him a sad smile.

 

“Just thinking.  If I had been more like I am now then maybe she would still be here.”  Carol said softly a single tear falling down her cheek.  

 

“Can’t think like that.  Yous a different person now, we all are.  This whole Patrick thing got ya thinkin bout it again didn’t?”  He questioned softly.

 

Carol nodded,  

“That and Lizzie and Mika.  I promised their daddy I’d look out for them like they were my own and I couldn’t even look after her.  What about….”  She paused and looked up at him her eyes watering with barely unshed tears.  “What …. What if I can’t take care of this one.”  She cried as she put her arms around her middle.

 

Daryl pulled her into his arms then, giving her forehead a quick kiss. 

 

“Carol, need ya to stop thinking like that.  Ain’t nothin gonna happen to none of ya while I got anythin’ to say ‘bout it.  Not you, or the peanut, or those girls.”

 

She wrapped her arms around him as he spoke but did not say anything in response.  He held her a bit longer and then pulled away slightly to look at her.  He wiped the tears from her eyes and then gave her a quick kiss.  

 

“Ya trust me?”  He asked gently.

 

Carol nodded and gave a slight smile, he gave her his little half smirk and double nod.  

 

“Ok then go on back to the cell and rest a bit been a long day.  I’ll be up there soon as I get done burying the rest.” 

 

Carol gave him another quick kiss and then turned to start walking up to the prison with Daryl walking right behind her.  When they were almost to Rick, Tyreese came running out to them distraught yelling about someone being burned or something they weren’t quite sure but they followed nonetheless to find out what was wrong.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-
> 
> Ok so I hope y’all enjoyed that!! 
> 
> I hope ya’ll like this one just as much!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left Kudos!!!
> 
> You guys all make me so much more excited to write! 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!!
> 
> HardyGirl528491


	12. Isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-  
> Hope y'all enjoy this one it is set in Isolation.  
> Disclaimer- I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox! Plus if I did we would have had a kiss and probably hand holding last episode! Heres hoping tonight is just as great!

As Tyreese leads them through the prison, Carol realizes where he is leading them and remembers what happened in the place earlier in the day. She remembers seeing them in pain and thinking that it was the only way she could save them, the kids, Daryl, herself, the baby. She remembers how she drove her knife into their heads; she remembers Karen begging her to do it. She remembers dragging them to the courtyard, dowsing them in gasoline and then lighting the match and walking away. She still feels like it was the only thing she could do to guarantee that everyone is safe. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they get closer and closer to the cell block A Daryl couldn’t help but wish that he could send Carol off without the others asking questions. He didn’t want her or the baby anywhere near the two sick people in this cell block. When he saw the blood he couldn’t figure out where it had come from and then he smelt it. Burnt flesh. He knew that smell, hell his body had plenty of scars from being burnt with cigarette butts he practically grew up with the smell. He didn't believe what he saw when he stepped into the courtyard though, both of the bodes were burnt to a crisp. He was in shock, who would do this, he couldn’t believe that someone in their group could do such a thing then again there were new people here and they were all scarred and people do crazy things when their frightened. Tyreese’s yelling pulled him out of his thoughts, he looked back to Carol and saw that something was wrong with her there was something she was hiding but right now he wasn’t worried about that he was more worried with the volatile man who had just turned on the man who had become like a brother to him. Daryl tried to calm Tyreese tried to get him to back off of Rick but he just shoved him off. He looked to Carol trying to beg her to leave he doesn’t want her to get hurt if this turns violent, but he knows she won’t leave. He goes to try and calm Tyreese again but the man turns on him and pushes him into the bars. Carol and Rick both rush to try and help but he sticks his arm out to hold them off and looks at his woman silently telling her that he’s ok and he can handle it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol sees how angry Tyreese is and begins to worry about whether or not she did the right thing. When the man turns on Daryl, she starts to really worry. She tries to help but sees him hold her and Rick off and hopes deep down that he knows what he is doing. Then in a flash Tyreese is punching Rick and before she can even think about it she is in between them trying to stop it. Daryl sees her between Tyreese and Rick and all he can think is that if he doesn’t get this under control then she or the baby will be hurt and he can’t have that so he comes behind the man and grabs him trying to get the situation calmed down. Then Rick goes for Ty and Daryl is shocked and just stands there watching it happen before he trys to get Rick off the other man. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol walks out and knows that Daryl is following her so she heads to the motor shed where Daryl works on his bike and the cars. When they get in and shut the door, Daryl immediately grabs her and pulls her to him. They stay there hugging for a moment before Daryl pulls back and looks at her.

“Woman what's wrong? I seen you out there and I know it’s more than just seein’ them dead.” 

Carol shakes her head and he can see the tears in her eyes. 

She knows she should tell him but she’s worried that he will hate her if she does. She can’t figure out know if what she did was the right thing to do anymore. She knows she was only trying to save everyone but now she is worried that she was wrong. 

“It’s nothing. I’m just in shock.”

Daryl doesn’t believe her but he knows he won’t get anything out of her here so he just accepts it and gives her another hug. 

“You need to go rest woman.” He says softly as he kisses her hair. 

Carol hugs him tighter, “Can’t got to go start on lunch. And I’m thinkin were gonna have another council meeting now.” 

Daryl growls lowly she needs to rest for her and the baby but he knows that she won’t do it if something needs to be done around the yard so he pulls back slightly and kisses her gently as his hand drifts to her stomach. 

“Love you both. You best take care’a yourself now.”

Carol nods and gives him a quick peck.

“Love you see you at lunch.”

With that she walks out headed towards the yard to prepare lunch for the group while he turns around to work on the car that had started acting up on the last run. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol finds Daryl in their cell later that night. She crawls into bed and feels him crawl in behind her. He kisses the back of her neck and brings his hand to her belly rubbing gentle circles. 

“You ok woman?” He asks softly.

“Yeah Pookie we’re ok.” She says as she puts her hand on his and laces their fingers together.

“Council meetin’ in the morning best get some sleep.” Daryl mumbles behind her.

Carol nods and feels him start to drift off as she thinks about what has happened and what she has done. She’s not ashamed of what she did and after giving it a lot of thought she knows she did the right thing because even if it didn’t stop the spread they were in so much pain and Karen had asked her to. She sighed before falling into a restless sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they woke and made their way to the library to meet with the council when they got there they noticed that Glen and Hershel were there but no Sasha.

“Where is Sasha?” Carol asked as she took her seat and Daryl turned his chair around and straddled it.

“She got sick she’s over in A.” Hershel said softly “It’s spread. Everyone who survived the attack in cell block D. Sasha, Caleb and now others.” He continued.

“Oh Jesus.” Daryl grunted.

“So what do we do?” Carol questioned. 

“First things first. Cell block A is isolation. We keep sick people there like we tried with Karen and David.” Hershel said. 

“What the hell we gonna do about that?” Daryl said gruffly.

“I’ll ask Rick to look into it. Try to make a timeline— who’s where when.” Carol said swiftly. “But what are we gonna do to stop this?” She asked quickly.

“There is no stopping it. You get it you have to go through it.” Hershel said sadly.

“But it just kills you?” the voice of Michone surprised them all as they turned to see the warrior standing there.

“The illness doesn’t. The symptoms do. We need antibiotics.” Hershel says looking to Daryl.

Carol had a feeling this is where the meeting would lead she didn’t want him out on another run. Every time he left she had to face the thought that he might not come back and then again if he stayed here he might catch the stupid disease and then what would she do. It was a catch 22 anyway she looked at it. Maybe going to get the antibiotics would help though so she wouldn’t fight it this time.

“We’ve been through every pharmacy nearby. And then some” Daryl reminded them.

“That veterinary college at West Peachtree Tech, that’s one place people may not have thought to raid for medication. The drugs for animals there are the same we need.” Hershel said softly.

“That’s 50 miles. Too big a risk before. Ain’t now. I’ma take a group out. Best not waste anymore time.” Daryl says as he stands and starts to get ready to prepare for a run. 

Carol looks at him and is even more worried now. 50 miles is a long ways out and they don’t know for sure what the walker population looks like there. 

“I’m in” Michonne proclaims as she walks towards the others. 

“You haven’t been exposed. Daryl has. You get in a car with him…” Hershel is interrupted by Michonne stating,

“He’s already given me fleas.” 

Daryl snorts he hadn’t given her any damned fleas but they had both gotten them one night out on the road looking for the Governor. They had come back to the prison both scratching like dogs and her cursing him for giving them to him. Carol had been the one to help him get them all out of his hair. 

The others chuckled before Hershel spoke up again, “I can lead the way. I know where everything’s kept.” 

Daryl glances at Carol quickly to make sure she is okay he’s started do this more and more since he found out about the baby. He knows that something is still bugging her, she hardly slept last night at all, but she still refused to tell him what it was that was on her mind. He then looks back at Hershel. He is happy the old man offered but he knows there is no way that he can go not even with the new fake leg. Runs comprise of just that running and the most Hershel can muster is a fast walk. 

“When we’re out there, it’s always the same. Sooner or later we run.” He said matter-of-factly.

“I can draw you a map.” Daryl begins to walk out but is stopped by the elder man speaking up again,

“There are other precautions I feel we should take.”

“Like what?” Carol questions.

“There’s no telling how long it’ll be before Daryl and his group return. Wouldn’t it make sense for us to separate the most vulnerable? We can use the administration building. Separate office, separate room.” Hershel said. 

“Who is the most vulnerable?” Glenn asks.

“The very young.” Hershel states.

“What about the old?” Glenn questions back.

They settle on the young and old being kept separate from the others and prepare to move them as soon as possible. Hershel and Glenn leave first to begin getting things ready and after Daryl tells Michonne he will meet up with her in the car shed later the samurai walks out.

“Woman it’ll be fine just a run like any other. Just might be a little longer this time.” He said softly as he brought her in close to him.

Carol nods her head and then tells him that she will see him before they leave. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl is outside the car shed checking over the Charger that they will be taking on the run. Michonne walks up as he is check the oil in the car.

“Son of a bitch is about a quart low.” He says gruffly

“You still keep it in the bottom of tower three?” She asks.

Daryl confirms and she’s says she’ll go get a can but before she can walk away he calls out to her. 

“I’m glad your here.” He tells her.

“Where else would I be?”

“Runnin’ off” he grunts.

“You know I’m not runnin’ off.”

Daryl nods but says nothing.

“So its just going to be me and you like in the old days?” She asks.

“Yeah, and Bob.” Daryl says gruffly. “Still feels like we could use another person.”

“Who else isn’t sick?” She questions.

“We don’t ask Rick. He wants to stay here with Carl and Little Ass-Kicker. Keep them safe. Plus there’s plenty of stuff he could do here.” Daryl says as he grabs his vest off the hood of the truck.

“So who else we got?”

“Well I figured I’d ask Ty see if he’s up to it. About the only other one we got.”

Michonne nodded. “So how’s Carol doin?” 

Michonne was the only person in the prison who they had shared their relationship with. She had wanted a legitimate reason for why he wasn’t going out to look for Phillip anymore and she hadn’t believed the bullshit he had tried to feed her so Carol and he had decided to tell her. 

Daryl huffed. She always asked him that at the end of their conversations. 

“She’s fine. Don’t like this run much but she knows its gotta be done.” He says as he puts on his vest and closes the hood of the car.

“Just tell her I got your back” Michonne smirked as she walked away to go get the can of oil that would be needed for the car. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl heads up to their cell after having struck out with Tyreese, and starts packing for the run when he hears Carol come in. She drops the curtain and when he turns around to look at her he sees that she has big tears in her eyes. He quickly goes to her and brings her over to the bed so she can sit down. He holds her hands in one of his and uses the other to wipe the tears from her face.

“Woman whats the matter?” he questions.

“Lizzie….. I just put her into quarantine. She was so scarred Daryl she wanted me to come with her and tuck her in. I knew that I couldn’t but, God, Daryl it was so hard. I told her that Glenn would do it. Daryl I don’t know what I’ll do it if I loose her.” She cried into his shoulder.

He held her tight and kissed her hair gently.

“I know, sweetheart, I know. But its good that you didn’t. I’m gonna get those meds and we’ll get her all better it’ll all be fine. You, me, Lizzie, Mika and the baby were all gonna be just fine ya hear me.” He said with conviction. 

Carol nodded. 

“You be safe out there ok.” She said softly.

Daryl grunted and then laughed slightly, “Mich told me to tell you that she’s got my back and she’ll get me back.”

Carol smiled up at him.

“That’s good.”

He put his hands on both sides of her face and pulled it up level with his pulling her in for a heated kiss. It seemed to last forever and Daryl was trying to memorize what it felt like because even though he was sure he would be back he knew it would be at least a day that he was gone and he hated spending any amount of time away from his woman. As they reluctantly pulled apart Daryl leant down and placed a soft kiss on her belly.

“You be good for yer ma while I’m gone kid.” 

He looked back up at Carol and gave her his rare smile.

“Love you Carol, both of you.”

Carol nodded, “We love you Daryl.”

Carol leaned in and gave him another quick peck before he got up and picked up his pack. He looked back at her right before he left.

“Stay safe Pookie.”

“Nine lives sweetheart.”

And with that he left to head for the car.

Later, Carol watched as the car pulled out of the prison and sent up a silent prayer that he would come back to them quickly and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-  
> Ok so I hope y'all enjoyed that!  
> Thank you to everyone who has left Kudos!!!  
> You guys all make me so much more excited to write!  
> Thanks again to everyone for reading! Please review they are fabulous!  
> HardyGirl528491


End file.
